


mistletoe

by Cloris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu third-wheeling, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata has a gf but Atsumu hasn't touched a boob in forever, reference to the LN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloris/pseuds/Cloris
Summary: Hinata and Yachi spend Christmas Eve for the first time in his apartment. Yachi brings mistletoe for some reason and Hinata doesn't know what it is but feels like there is something important about the plant.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this brief hinayachi offering for Christmas

It is December. And as it happens in December, Christmas decorations are everywhere.

The decorations are probably one of the few things about Christmas Japan shares with Brazil, because, otherwise, the holidays are very different.

For starters, it is not a festive day in Japan, nor is it spent in the company of family, and the religious factor is pretty much gone. Here in Japan it is mostly a day for couples to spend together. You watch the Christmas illuminations and eat KFC fried chicken and cake. And then the next day you go to work, if it is a week day.

It was a day he spent with Natsu when he still lived with his family. And then alone when in Rio, since Pedro went back home. 

But this year Shōyō is spending it with his girlfriend. With Yachi. Who has come all the way from Tokyo to Osaka to stay in his apartment for the first time, if only for this evening. 

He had been surprised to see her descending the Shinkansen with a bag full of Christmas decorations. Which was nice, because Shōyō hadn’t thought about decorating his own apartment. And when he had told her on the way home, Yachi had laughed about how that was very like him, since his mind was always thinking about volleyball. 

Inside the bag there was a tiny Christmas tree, golden wreaths, some fairy lights and also this bundle of a little plant with red berries that she is making him hang down from the lintel between the kitchen and his main room while she starts preparing the _sukiyaki_ they are having for dinner (more typical of the year-end, but he can’t eat fast food). 

When he is done, Shōyō stays still under the lintel, looking at the little plant.

There is just something bothering him.

Shōyō feels like there is something important about this plant, but he can’t pinpoint what exactly.

For starters, what was its name? Mastle- no, misle... No. Close, but neither of them.

Fortunately, Yachi is here to ask. 

"Yachi-san, what is the name of this plant?" Shōyō asks her while pointing at the plant. She is the one who brought it, after all.

Yachi approaches him while wiping her hands on the apron she is wearing, which engulfs her frame because it is one of his aprons. It looks very cute on her, Shōyō thinks. He wants her to bring her own apron the next time and leave it here for when she stays over, but he also wants her to keep wearing his and—

“Ah, that? That is mistletoe,” Yachi says, snapping him out of his reverie.

Right, that was its name. 

Shōyō frowns, a hand on his chin. Because he had to start somewhere, but the name was not the important part about the plant.

Fortunately, Yachi looks like she wants to keep talking, so he just nods to encourage her.

"Mistletoe is very interesting! It is a hemiparasitic plant that attaches itself to its host tree by the haustorium..." Yachi says, chin tilted upwards as she concentrates. Shōyō ooohs, because he has heard of these types of plants and it sounds cool, but he has to admit that his brain kind of shut off when hearing the last word. “The Ancient Romans associated it with peace and love and hung it over doorways during the Saturnalia, which predates Christmas and…” Yachi goes on a diatribe. And he listens, because he likes to listen to her talking and they don't get to see each other as much as they would like to.

But then something picks his attention.

"And somehow people in England started this tradition of kissing under the mistletoe—"

Oh, right. This was the important information he had been trying to remember.

Shōyō lets instinct take over: he stoops down and kisses Yachi. On the mouth. 

Their first kiss. He has been wanting to do this since they first started going out together a few weeks ago, but there have barely been any opportunities.

And Shōyō knows you have to be ready to seize an opportunity when it presents itself.

And they are under the mistletoe, after all.

When he pulls apart, though, Yachi is staring towards nothingness. 

"...Yachi-san?" He says while moving a hand from side to side.

At last, she blinks.

"Wha— what? What did you just...?", Yachi sounds and looks as if she has just been shell-shocked. Shōyō fears for her fragile heart and is about to apologize when she just seems to go back to her senses and returns to the kitchen.

There is a vacant look in her eyes and a faint blush in her cheeks, though.

***

They start arranging the _sukiyaki_ in his minuscule low table. 

Yachi still seems a bit agitated by the incident. She tries to meet his gaze, but can’t hold it for too long. She also pulls back her hand whenever his touches hers as they set the table.

Before they sit down to eat there is a surprise. Atsumu is suddenly there in his apartment. He often drops by unannounced, but Shōyō didn’t expect him to come tonight. He had said a few days ago he had some business to do, after all.

Atsumu greets him with what feels like forced cheerfulness while holding a box with cake in front of him. An offering of peace for this surprise, maybe. His expression, though, freezes as Yachi approaches from behind. Shōyō remembers that he hasn’t told anyone about how he is dating Yachi, so he briefly introduces her as his girlfriend, feeling a bit bashful. To his astonishment, Atsumu seems to remember her as one of Karasuno’s managers. 

“Well, Shōyō-kun, you should have told us earlier!” Atsumu says and then murmurs something about how he would have gone to bother Omi-kun instead if only he had known.

“Ah, um, I didn’t mean to hide it! It is just that…” Shōyō tries to explain his reasoning for not telling anyone, but he doesn’t know why. It just didn’t occur to him.

“I’m taking my leave, then,” says Atsumu as he turns on his heels.

Shōyō likes Atsumu’s company and he would have asked him to stay any other night. But tonight his tongue simply doesn’t want to form the words, so he is about to close the door when Yachi suddenly asks from behind him if Atsumu would like to join them. Atsumu tries to excuse himself, but Yachi won’t let him.

“W— we have plenty of food,” says Yachi, fidgeting with nervousness.

For some reason, Yachi wants Atsumu with them, and Atsumu probably doesn’t want to spend Christmas Eve alone. So Shōyō lets him in.

Something about this feels a bit wrong as Atsumu asks where he can place the cake he brought, but Yachi has been acting a bit weird since the kiss. Maybe having a third person will calm her nerves. In any case, he doesn’t think Atsumu won’t be here for long.

The rest of the evening goes on as normal, for the most part. They have an extra mouth to share the _sukiyaki_ with, but, as it often happens, there is plenty of food. And Atsumu has brought cake, too. And Yachi seems to be having fun. Atsumu is being nice to her, and they are making her laugh a lot with anecdotes about their training and their official matches. Maybe it should bother Shōyō to see Yachi smiling so much because of another man, but that is not the case in the least. He is happy that she is happy. Come to think of it, Yachi had told him that she wanted to meet his teammates. So this is good, in its own way.

He is also pleased to notice that she can’t yet hold his gaze, that she turns her face away with a hint of red on her cheeks when she looks at him, that her hand rests on his for a second too long when he passes her the salt…

He is pleased to see that the kiss did have its effect.

If Atsumu notices that something has happened between Shōyō and his girlfriend, he says nothing. He just keeps talking and eating.

After they are done with the _sukiyaki_ , they eat the cake Atsumu brought. 

“It’s good!” Yachi says, with a mouthful of cake. 

“I know, I know. No need to thank me. I know the best places in Osaka.”

“Is it from that place Osamu-san talked about?”

Atsumu shoots him a glare.

“Maybe we should have ordered one, too. But I have to come from Tokyo and Hinata is also busy and it just didn’t cross my mind,” says Yachi pensively. Shōyō is about to reply that she could have told him and they could have gone for cake, but then she adds: “Also, I didn’t want to spend too much time on a queue, either way.”

Both Shōyō and Atsumu stare at her.

“So it is good you dropped by, Miya-san,” Yachi says with a smile.

Still, the implications of those words linger in the room. _I really wanted to spend time alone with Hinata tonight, instead of standing in the cold buying cake._

Atsumu starts eating his cake faster, and when they finish he stands up and asks if they need any help cleaning up. They both decline his offer and neither of them tries to make him stay any longer.

And then they are at the door saying their goodbyes. Yachi thanks him for the cake once more. She turns around and just as Shōyō is about to close the door, Atsumu’s hand clasps his shoulder.

“Ya’ have a good time,” he says close to his face, with a smile that looks a bit forced to Shōyō.

“Uh? Sure,” he says. And then he finally closes the door.

Ah, so Atsumu did notice. That something had happened.

Impatience starts to boil in Shōyō’s stomach. Where is Yachi? Where he expects her. Under the mistletoe. Looking at him, fingers fidgeting with nervousness.

Shōyō smiles fondly. Yachi probably had asked Atsumu to stay both out of courtesy and also to have a third party to act as a buffer while her fragile heart recovered. But she clearly wanted to be alone with Shōyō as much as possible.

Shōyō walks towards her, passing the table with the leftovers. That will have to wait for later. He is happy to see her blush deepening as he approaches. And he himself can feel his own face coming alight as well.

As he tilts her face back, Shōyō remembers that Yachi didn't book a hotel for tonight.

He is not forgetting the name of the plant anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> They probably just made out, no mating. 
> 
> It is very likely that Yachi read the wiki page before bringing the mistletoe, looking for the origin of the tradition lol


End file.
